


The Strange Chimichanga Smelling Stalker

by XDX3XP



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creepy Wade Wilson, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Courtship, Paranoid Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange one-sided courtship of Daredevil by Deadpool.  In Daredevil's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Chimichanga Smelling Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=1628944#cmt1628944
> 
> This is it. A strange one-sided courtship of Daredevil by Deadpool. In Daredevil's P.O.V. though the P.O.V. is probably sort of sketchy because I haven't done any writing in like 5 years.

At first it starts with a custom baton with things such as "I love your ass ;)" or "You look so fantastic in leather that you should be called Mr. Fantastic; not that pansy Richards" and maybe a little of "Even my boxes agree that you are my true loooove <3" appearing in his Daredevil supplies. Which is very creepy even if you discount that the baton smells like death and chimichangas.

Then it is key evidence for a difficult case appearing in his desk. At Nelson and Murdock. With none of the locks or other security disturbed. The evidence smells of blood, death and chimichangas; this freaks him out because well secret identity is supposed to be secret for a reason.

So he figures he has to be more vigilant and keeps trying to find the chimichanga smelling stalker. Only he finds the strongest version of the sent on the billboard next door that has a clear sight-line in his bedroom and the only building with a clear sight-line into Nelson and Murdock offices,

And finally partially dismembered criminals appear on both his doorsteps (Nelson and Murdock offices as well as his apartments) this leads him to suddenly being alot more familiar with Brett, Foggy's cop childhood frenemy. Brett, of course, lets him know about the strange love note, that was attached to the criminal via stapler, which says "ILU <3" and has a weird scribble on it that may or may not be a vague spidermanesk doodle.

Which led him to Queens, which is smack dab in Spider-Man's territory, trying to find any clues about the strange chimichanga eating stalker to get them to leave him alone. With maybe a little beating up/torture on the side, but that's not really all that important right now. After an animated conversation with Spider-Man (conversations with Spider-Man are always animated it's why he avoids the Brooklyn to Queens area). 

He learns several things some of which are: the being that smells of death and chichangas is Deadpool, Deadpool is not going away any time soon seeing as the only reason he left Spider-Man alone was that he started following me around, and that Deadpool can't stay dead and will only get increasingly worse the longer it takes me to confront him on this or if I confront him with violence he will get excited. He now has no clue what to do with this information.


End file.
